


Getting Involved

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: "Won't it look bad for a Schnee to be seen defending a Faunus?"





	Getting Involved

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sun said.  “Won’t it look bad for a Schnee to be seen defending Faunus?”

Weiss huffed, placing one hand on her hip, and jabbing a fingertip into Sun’s chiseled chest.  “I am  _not_  my family.  Not anymore.  I’m not just going to stand around while my friends get insulted - no matter how scruffy they are.”  She leaned back, and crossed her arms.  “The way my family has treated your people is deplorable - Blake helped me see that.  There’s nothing I can do about the past, but I can try to be better moving forward.  And besides…” A faint smile cracked her lips.  “Friends should always get friends involved, right?”

Sun started laughing.  “You got me there!”


End file.
